1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound, (E)-5-(2-halogenovinyl)-arabinofuranosyluracil (hereinafter referred to as 5-halogenovinyl-araU), a process for preparation thereof, and uses thereof.
The present compound 5-halogenovinyl-araU is a compound represented by the formula [I], ##STR1## wherein X stands for a halogen such as bromine, chlorine, or iodine. The compound [I] is useful as a medical drug such as an anti-virus agent since it has a strong anti-virus activity and has only a slight inhibitory activity on cell proliferation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following compound [II], 5-vinylarabinofuranosyluracil (hereinafter referred to as 5-vinyl-araU), which can be considered to be a precursor of the compound [I] with respect to the halogenation thereof, has been known together with its process for preparation as well as its physiological activity, that is, a strong inhibitory action on the infection and proliferation of herpes virus with almost no inhibiting action on proliferation of normal cells (cf. K. Ikeda et al.: Abstracts of Papers, the 99th Annual Meeting of Pharmaceutical Society of Japan, Page 213, 30C 10-2). ##STR2##
The 2'-deoxyribose derivatives of 5-vinyluracil and halo derivatives thereof are also known together with the process for their preparation, and the physiological activity thereof. Reference is made to E. De Clercq et al.: Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, Vol. 76, No. 6, PP. 2947-2951, June 1979, Medical Sciences.
These disclosures of the prior art, however, make no mention of 2-halo derivatives of the compound having the formula [II], their physiological activities, and how to prepare them.